From Opposite Ends of the Scale
by hmmga
Summary: Sequel to A Second Shade of Purple. Sherlock and Moriarty have formed an uneasy truce, but a new threat is rising. Sebastian Moran wants to take over where Moriarty left off, and he has his own ways of making them dance. Meanwhile, the twins are facing the fresh challenges of sixth form. Can they still stand together while they're steadily growing apart? No slash.


**For everybody who has waited patiently for a sequel… HERE IT IS AT LAST!**

**For anybody new, read ****_A Second Shade of Purple _****first. It's not too long, and I had some really good reviews! You can find the link on my profile.**

**From Opposite Ends of the Scale**

**Sequel to A Second Shade of Purple. Sherlock and Moriarty have formed an uneasy truce, but a new threat is rising. Sebastian Moran wants to take over where Moriarty left off, and he has his own ways of making them dance. Meanwhile, the twins are facing the fresh challenges of sixth form. Can they still stand together while they're steadily growing apart?**

**This chapter is more like a short preview, just to get it started.**

**1. Amiable Discord**

In the little sitting room of 221B, two men were caught up in a silent staring contest. An outsider might have thought them bitter enemies, locked in silent confrontation. However, Dr John Watson knew better.

"Jesus," he breathed, before running back down the stairs. As if roused by the noise, the two men shifted in their respective chairs, regarding each other with blank faces. But behind the cold façade lay the mutual respect that was the basis of their strange friendship.

"Very well," said the one with the curly hair. "Very well, but I want the Friday Incident."

"Of course," said the other man, smoothing invisible creases out of his Westwood suit. "I will have a loose end to tie. I well text you the clue for Tuesday's puzzle. Please _do_ try to solve it on time. I would hate for the general public to be confronted with that pirate picture. How old were you in that? Eight?"

"Nine," scowled Sherlock. "If you release that picture, Mycroft will know you've been rummaging around in his computer systems."

"I know."

"It would almost be worth it."

They grinned at each other

"I don't suppose you've heard from our girls at all?"

"A little," said Sherlock. "They've been very concerned about these _exam_ things."

"So trivial," sighed Moriarty. "And yet one cannot get on in the world without them."

"Unless it's your world."

"Oh yes, but that's the exception. I don't want my nieces to follow in my footsteps; they need to make their own names for themselves."

"You've changed your tune," observed Sherlock. "A few years ago you were grooming them to take over the 'family business'."

"Interesting how perspectives change," mused Moriarty. "You've been a bad influence on me, Sherlock."

"I would be inclined to agree with you."

"Ooh, you'd be inclined to a lot of things, my dear."

Sherlock ignored that comment, and his long arms reached down to the ground to scoop up his violin. Moriarty frowned.

"Oh please, dear. If you're going to start making a racket I shall take my leave. I have a lunch date to get to."

"Should I be jealous?"

"I'd like to say yes, but in reality it's probably just going to be yet another thug trying to persuade me to do business with his lousy, down-market, overrated agency."

"You're missing me already."

"How did you guess?"

"I _never_ guess."

"Yes you do."

Moriarty got to his feet.

"I'll look in on Dr Watson on my way down; he's probably hiding at Mrs Hudson's. I'll let him know it's safe to come up. See you later, my dear."

XXX

"Mm, this is _nice_," sighed Violet. Indigo hummed in reply, letting the warm rays of the sun soak into her skin. "No more exams."

"They weren't too bad," said her sister. "Not hard at all…"

"Oh it wasn't that they were _difficult_," said Violet. "It's that they were mind numbing. I thought I was going to die of boredom in that English exam. _Discuss Elizabeth's change of heart in regards to Mr Darcy…_"

"I thought it raised a valid point," said Indigo quietly.

"A load of tosh," declared Violet. "I'm so glad to be done with that dreary novel."

"You liked the Shakespeare we were reading last term."

"Yeah, but that's _Shakespeare_. He was a genius."

"Uh huh."

They were silent for a while, listening to the wind in the trees, and the sound of the others milling around on the grass.

"Violet," said Indigo in a whiny tone.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

Both of them cracked up laughing.

XXX

Sherlock swore loudly.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled, pushing John to the road. The police squad followed their example, covering their heads as the building blew up.

As the dust cleared Sherlock got to his feet, fumbling with his phone. After a moment Moriarty answered.

_"My dear, I would love to speak to you, but I'm terribly busy…"_

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" screamed Sherlock. "I thought we had a deal!"

_"What?"_

Sherlock calmed down instantly.

"It wasn't you," he stated. "I'm on Brixton road, there's just been an explosion."

_"An EXPLOSION? No, that definitely was NOT me."_

Sherlock felt his blood run cold, the unspoken question echoing down the phone line.

_Then who was it?_


End file.
